Dr Phil
by holysmokesphan
Summary: Dan is sick and tries to hide it from Phil.


"Dan, are you sure you'll be okay for filming today?" Phil asked as he walked into the study, where his boyfriend was already waiting for him at the desk.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil.

"You just... seem different today. Like, you're a litle pale and I heard you coughing earlier. I don't want you to have to film anything if you're sick," Phil said as he sat down beside Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm not sick," he mumbled.

Though really, Dan's been feeling quite poorly the past couple days and even though he took medicine, it didn't help that much. He didn't want to have to tell Phil, because Phil already had enough things to worry about in his own life. Dan was 23 years old for God's sake... he could take care of himself... or he should be able to. He shouldn't have to rely on his boyfriend, which was something that he did enough of already really.

"Bear, it's okay to ask for help," Phil whispered.

"Phil, stop worrying about me, alright? Let's just film this video. People have been asking for some new Dil for a week now and I'd hate to keep them waiting any longer," Dan said.

"You're so stubborn, I swear. Alright, let's get to filming," Phil said. He reached over and kissed Dan gently before he reached over and turned on the camera. "Let's see what adventures Dil will get up to in his life today." He couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, so we've already been filming for a half an hour and Dil hasn't done much," Phil laughed. He looked over at Dan and frowned when he saw that Dan was sucking his thumb, which was something he only did when he didn't feel well or when he was sick. "I knew you were lying." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're sick, aren't you?"

"What?" Dan took his thumb out of his mouth and looked over at Phil.

"You were sucking your thumb," Phil told him.

"No I wasn't," Dan quickly said even though he knew Phil saw him.

"Daniel James Howell, you tell me the truth right now," Phil warned.

"Alright mother," Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Why won't you just tell me the truth? I won't be mad,"

Dan sighed. "Alright, fine. I am sick, okay?" He grumbled.

"No, it's not okay. Why wouldn't you tell me that you were sick?" Phil asked. He reached over and then turned off the camera. "I could have taken care of you at least."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you," Dan mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, frowning slightly.

"You always take care of me, and I wanted to be able to take care of myself for a change... besides, you already have enough going on in your life," Dan told him.

"That doesn't mean I don't have room to care for you," Phil whispered. He grabbed Dan's chair and he gently pulled him closer. "I don't mind taking care of you anyways."

"Because you get to be Dr. Phil?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That's exactly why," Phil laughed and shook his head. "Come on, you need to rest."

"Phil, I can finish filming. Honestly," Dan said. He rolled his eyes.

"Dil can wait another day or two. Come on, up," Phil demanded gently.

Dan sighed and then he finally stood up from the chair. He and Phil then went back to the bedroom, where Dan crawled into the bed and got under the covers. "Happy now?"

"No, until I've made you tea and gave you some cough medicine," Phil said.

"Do we have that?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows. "I looked and couldn't find any."

"Did you check in the bathroom?" Phil asked, chuckling.

"Don't judge me. I'm extra lazy when I'm sick," Dan pouted.

Phil leaned down and kissed Dan's forehead. "I'll be right back," he said.

Phil quickly made Dan some tea and then he got the cough medicine for Dan.

"Here you go my love," Phil said as he walked back into the bedroom.

Phil looked up and chuckled when he saw that Dan had already fallen asleep, even though he had only been gone about fifteen minutes. Phil walked over to the bed stand and placed the tea and the medicine down on it. He gently sat down on the bed next to Dan and smiled when he saw how peacefully Dan was sleeping, he then grabbed a bit of blanket and pulled the covers over Dan some more so that he wouldn't be cold later.

"Sweet dreams Bear," Phil whispered, kissing Dan's forehead gently. He stood up from the bed again and then he walked over to the door and turned off the lights, shutting the door behind him. He knew Dan's had a rough past couple of days, and he would do just about anything to help him feel better, even though he knew Dan hated being looked after.


End file.
